five_nights_at_candys_wikia_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blank
Czy nie chciałbyś poznać starego Candy'ego albo RAT'A? Blank to jeden z antagonistów z Five Nights at Candy's. Wygląd Blank jest humanoidalnym animatronikiem o ciemnych oczach, którego model jest typowy w Five Nights at Candy's, a składa się z tułowia, głowy, dwóch rąk i nóg. Przeciwnik jest podniszczony mimo to, że go używa. Nie ma szyi, głowa jest najnormalniej w świecie wbita w drążki wystające zza korpusu, przez co można zajrzeć w jego głąb. Da się także dostrzec wyraźne połączenia miedzy poszczególnymi częściami ciała. W miejscu serca znajduje się dziura. Ramiona mogą być odłączone od mechanicznego szkieletu i bliskie odpadnięciu, a tym bardziej lewę, jako że jest popękane. Lewa ręka, jak i nogi składają się z dwóch segmentów, a prawa tylko z jednego, ponieważ dalej jest tylko kawałek metalowej części, przecięty. Możliwe, że posiada dwie dziury w głowie. Gdzieniegdzie u niego można dostrzec przewody. Dzięki zakładce "extra" można zauważyć jego trzy palczaste stopy. Dłoń także jest wyposażona w tą ilość palców. Za zębami kryje się druga szczęka animatronika. Jednak najbardziej w oczy rzucają się rysunki narysowane na całym ciele Blank'a przez dzieci w jego wizerunku. Swoim wyglądem może nawiązywać do Springtrap'a - Postaci z gry Five Nights At Freddy's 3. Zachowanie Blank wisi na zaczepach w Pokoju do rysowania, ale zacznie się uruchamiać dopiero od nocy trzeciej. Staje się niebezpieczny o godzinach 12-5AM. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobi po włączeniu się jest odwrócenie głowy w stronę obiektywu śledzącej go kamery. Jeśli będzie planować atak, odczepi się od metalowych prętów i stanie na podłodze nie odrywając wzroku od obserwatora. Prędzej czy później decyduje się złapać gracza i w tym celu opuści lokacje startową. Jest bardzo szybki i chwile później znajdzie się w Sali Głównej 3 (Pojawi się od razu, kiedy kamera zostanie zmieniona na tą od tego pokoju). W jego przypadku należy działać, jak najszybciej, gdy tylko zniknie z dotychczasowego miejsca). Atakuje inaczej niż pozostałe animatroniki, nie wchodzi ani z lewej, ani z prawej strony, a rozbija szybę na przeciw Mary i przez nią wchodzi do biura. Jednak nie roztrzaska metalowej odsłony, a więc należy ją włączyć w potrzebie. Blank i tak spróbuje się przedostać, ale jak wspomniano, jest to bezskuteczne i po chwili odpuści. Wróci tam skąd przyszedł. Gdy jednak grający nie zdąży się w porę obronić, animatronik dopnie swego. Wejście Blank'a do biura może być nieco nietypowe. Z początku zostanie ono zasygnalizowane dźwiękiem tłuczonego szkła, a potem jedynym źródłem światła w biurze będzie przewrócona lampka, która zacznie migać, by potem nastała kompletna ciemność, którą zakończy po jakimś czasie jego Jumpscare. Porady *Jeśli jakiś animatronik jest w Sali Głównej 3, Blank nie może się tam dostać i rozbić szybę. Odgłosy Odgłosy podczas tłuczenia szyby przez Blank'a. Plik:Rozbicie szyby 2.ogg Dźwięk, gdy Blank dostanie się do Biura. Plik:efekt Blank'a 1.ogg Ciekawostki *Został prawdopodobnie zniszczony przez poprzedniego stróża. *Nowicjusze często, gdy spotkają Blank'a myślą, że mają do czynienia ze Springtrap'em z Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Podobne zdanie mieli niektórzy przyszli gracze Five Nights at Candy's, kiedy obejrzeli film zwiastujący grę (tzw. trailer), gdzie pojawił się Blank. *Słowo ,,Blank" w tym przypadku może oznaczać ,,Pusty", ,,Bezbarwny", ,,Bez wyrazu", ,,Półwyrób", ,,Bezmyślny", ,,Bezrozumny" lub ,,Obojętny" *Blank ma najwięcej odpowiedników z Five Nights at Freddy's niż jakakolwiek inna postać w Five Nights at Candy's. Nawiązuje do Springtrap'a z powodu wyglądu, Foxy'ego z pierwszej części FNaF, gdyż używa faz i biegnie do nas, a także dzieci go poniszczyły, jak Mangle. *Blank, jako jedyny animatronik wykorzystuje fakt, że CAM 05 jest połączone z biurem przez co wydaje się, być inteligentniejszy, ale fakt, że nie korzysta z drzwi po nieudanym planie usuwa mu tę cechę. *Jeżeli dobrze się przypatrzymy, to możemy zauważyć, że na jego ciele są narysowani Bonnie, Freddy i Foxy z Five Night's at Freddy's 1. *Na ułamek przed Jumpscare jego oczy są puste. *Na jego głowie jest narysowane martwe dziecko z dorosłym człowiekiem, który przypomina Purple Guy'a. *Blank posiada jakieś otwory na uszy na głowie, więc nie wiadomo czy to humanoid. *W zakładce Extra można zobaczyć jego stopy. Co ciekawe, wyglądają jak nowe i jak te od Starego Candy'ego. *Blank jest jednym z trzech animatroników mających więcej niż jedną pozycję w tym samym pokoju (są jeszcze Stary Candy i Chester). *Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który porusza się na kamerach bez powodowania zakłóceń. *Blank prawdopodobnie miał być kimś w rodzaju orangutana. Dowodem na to są ręce długie do kolana. *Jest najbardziej zniszczony ze starych animatroników. *Jest jedynym starym animatronikiem występującym w trailerze. *Foxy z pierwszej części Five Nights at Freddy's po nieudanym ataku może być w fazie 1 lub 2 w miejscu startowym (Zależy od nocy, w której jest gracz). Natomiast Blank po tym, jak zaliczył porażkę, może być wyłącznie w pierwszej pozycji w Pokoju do rysowania. *Element gry, kiedy Blank dostanie się do biura zaskakująco przypomina ten, w którym robi to Candy po skończeniu się energii. *Na teaserze z Blankiem po podświetleniu między słowem "the" i "broken" pojawia się cyfra 2 i zmienia słowo "the broken" na "the too broken" (tłum. za bardzo uszkodzony). *Emil "Ace" Macko umieścił na swoim blogu zdjęcie endoszkieletu Blank'a. *Można powiedzieć, że Blank ma "Współlokatora", a jest nim Markiplier. Galeria Bezpośrednio w grze Blank poza 1.png|Blank w Pokoju do rysowania Blank poza 2.png|Blank wpatrujący się w kamerę Blank poza 3.png|Blank szykujący się do opuszczenia lokacji startowej Bardzo zuy Blank.gif|Blank w Sali Głównej 3 próbujący zniszczyć szybę Co się dzieje, kiedy Blank do nas wbija.jpg|Biuro po zniszczeniu szyby przez Blank'a Blank_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Niebezpośrednio w grze Blankcustom.png|Blank w menu nocy niestandardowej Blankextra.png|Blank w zakładce extra. Pns6n2.png|Nowy Blank, nowy (stary) Candy i RAT z cut-scenki z nocy 6 Pns5n1.png|Nowy Blank i nowy (stary) Candy w cut-scence z nocy 5 Inne Blank z teasera.jpg|Blank z jednego z teserowych filmików Emila Blank z zwiastuna.png|Plakat przy pokoju Blanka pojawiający się na zwiastunie the 2 broken.png|Blank na teaserze (podświetlone) Blank endoszkielet.png| Endoszkielet Blank'a. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Stare animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nie wiadomo czy używane, czy nie Kategoria:Wchodzące przez szybę Blank Blank Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Kategoria:Uszkodzone Animatroniki Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Biało-szarzi Kategoria:Występujące w minigrach Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Zniszczone Animatroniki Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Blanka